Super Smash Big Brother Brawl
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: ¡El famoso Programa Big Brother a vuelto a las andadas y con un nuevo presentador! Los concursantes no seran otros que los Smashers. Todos concursan aqui para ganar el premio secreto ¿quien se ira? ¿quien ganara? entra y descubrelo. se Bienvenido al nuevo show: ¡Super Smash Big Brother Brawl!
1. Entran los personajes al concurso

Hola, vengo a fastidiar en la sección de Super Smash Bros.

**P.D: **Los Personajes usados aquí no son de mi pertenencia, son de sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencia: **Fic interactivo mediante votos. Selft insert, Posibles OOC y palabras malsonantes. Pueden que lleguen a encontrar parecidos e ideas sacadas de el fic **"The Legend of Super Big Brother"** de **Axuree Rheeid** a si que esas ideas son de pertenecía ajena, créditos a ese fic. Lee bajo tu propia conciencia.

Si no disfrutas de la comedia sin sentido o poco interesante o lógico, te invito formalmente que salgas de aquí. Aun estas a tiempo.

**Super Smash Big Brother Brawl**

**1-Entran personajes al concurso**

Estamos en los estudios Brawl, hay un gran escenario con piso de madera, paredes color cerámica, hay una enorme pantalla y también una especie de podio en el centro, que había una rotula que decía "SSBB Big Brother"; Un montón de sillones, había un enorme publico frente al escenario, hablaban entre ellos.

-¡Uy! Milox ya se tardó.-exclamó un erizo murciélago de melena azul, traía puesto una chamarra gris con unos pantalones marrón claro y unos zapatos blancos.

-¿Qué tardado ni que tardado?-dijo otro erizo murciélago de melena negra, traía una camisa negra con un chaleco blanco, una corbata de rayas negras y rojas, unos goggles azules en su frente, traía unos pantalones negros y unos tenis grises.

-Pues si, tardado, ya vamos a comenzar ¡Y tu ni listo estas!-recriminó el primer erizo.

-¿A quien le importa lo que tu digas Xolim? ¡Comencemos ya!-continuó sin haber prestado atención al otro.

-Pero...

-¡Buenas noches! O la hora que nos estés viendo.

De la nada alguien del público se pone de pie.

-Aquí son las 3 de la tarde.-dijo un hombre del público.

-Pero si acá esta amaneciendo.-dijo una mujer del otro lado del público.

-Como si lo que dijera ese tonto fuera tan interesante.-dijo otra persona.

-A pues si ¿no?-Dijo otro mas y todos comienzan a hablar entre ellos.

-¡Vaya! Que si me prestan atención.-reprochó Milox haciendo sarcasmo.

-Yo soy Xolim.-se presentó el otro.

-Hola Xolim.-Dijo el público en coro y continuaron hablando.

-¡Ah! Mal agradecidos, a él si lo saludan.-gritó Milox llorando en una esquina.

-Eres un sobreactuado.-dijo Xolim cruzándose de brazos.

-En fin volviéndome serio, si es que es posible, seremos los nuevos presentadores del clásico concurso "Big Brother", esta vez tenemos a los personajes de SSBB Justo aquí… en contra de su voluntad.

-Espera… ¿Qué? Estas diciendo que ¿¡los engañaste!-preguntó alterado.

-Digamos que si, jejeje -decía con una risa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca.- En fin, obvio que tenemos que presentar al Big Brother, y no es otro que ¡Tatada… Master Hand!

-Valla ¿tan cortos están de presupuesto que tienen que hacer sus efectos de sonido ustedes mismos? – comento con burla alguien del público.

- A ver si me van entendiendo, ustedes no hablan a menos que este letrero –dijo Milox apuntando un letrero que decía "aplausos" con lucesitas – brille ¿okay? Si no brilla, no hacen nada.

- ¡Nos reprimen porque somos negros!

- ¡Pero si no lo son! –gritó exasperado Milox. Suspiró y continuo – Bueno a lo que estábamos.

- Oh no esto no se queda asi – siguió diciendo la persona en el publico.

-¡A lo que estábamos! – insistió milox fulminando a aquella persona con la mirada-¡Master Hand!

El televisor del fondo se enciende y se ve un enorme guante blanco atado a una silla con un micrófono cerca.

-¡Oigan suéltenme, ingratos, ya verán cuando llame a mi hermano Crazy Hand y verán lo que les va a pasar!-gritaba histérica la mano.

-Dudo que Crazy Hand venga.-comentó Milox.

-¿Por que lo dices?-Pregunta Xolim.

**. . . . . . .**

En algun lugar de Alaska, donde no te puede dar ni gripa porque se te congelan los mocos…

-¡Vaya, que genial que me gane estas vacaciones en la playa!-exclamaba Crazy Hand con unos lentes en sus dedos y estaba recostado en una silla de playa mientras una fuerte ventisca azotaba el lugar.

**. . . . . . . **

-Digamos que es un "presentimiento".-dijo Milox haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.-En fin, ahora vamos a presentar a… ¡Los concursantes que no saben que están concursando!

El público quedo en silencio y de la nada un grillo empezó a sonar. Alguien tocio secamente y a Milox le bajó una gota de sudor estilo anime por la nuca.

-¡Veo que el público no puede aguantar mas a ver quienes son, vamos a ir en el orden de los juegos así que empezamos!-Empezó a sonar música de concurso barato y salían unas notitas de sus manos.-Bien, empezaremos con los personajes de Super Mario Bros.

-A ver si me dejas hablar un día de estos.-masculló molesto Xolim.

-No, porque no eres crucial en esta historia, así sea te llames "sutano de tal" me vale madres.

El aludido solo lo miró con molestia.

-Vale, empezamos. El primero, Gorra roja y bigote con forma de nube, no es otro que ¡Mario!

Una tubería verde salió del suelo frente al primer sillón y de ahí salió la mascota de Nintendo.

-¡Bienvenido seas Mario!-exclamó Milox.

-¡Gracias! Pero ¿Para que es este lugar?-Pregunto el héroe del reino champiñón.

-Em… después te decimos. -respondió Xolim.

-Vamos con el siguiente, es de gorra verde, tiene…

-¡Es Link!-Interrumpió el público.

-Em… apoco andamos con zelda. -Dijo Xolim aburrido.

- ¿Qué les dije de el letrero? – recriminó milox.

- Pues esta encendido – comento con un deje de aburrimiento Xolim.

- ¿Qué, que? – exclamo Milox mirando hacia el letrero, efectivamente, estaba brillando cuando tendría que estar apagado. – Maldición, ya se descompuso.

- Se los dije utilería barata – murmuró alguien en el público.

- ¡Buen intento pero NO! Es el hermano asustadizo que tiene menos protagonismo que un presidente, ¡Luigi! –continuó Milox.

Otra tubería verde salió, esta vez al lado de Mario justo un asiento después del suyo, de ahí salió el sub-héroe del reino champiñón.

-Hola Luigi, siéntate y no hables que suenas cual mosca molesta.-Dijo rápido Xolim

-¿Debo ofenderme?- preguntó Luigi a Mario.

-¿Debo contestar?-Respondió Mario.

-Los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Al menos yo rescato a una princesa que no es macha.

-Daisy es solo poco femenina, no la convierte en una macha.

-¡O se callan o los mato!-Interrumpió Milox.-Bien recobrando la compostura o como se diga, es hora de presentar a una princesa, la típica princesa rubia de trajecito rosa, la princesa del reino champiñón, ¡Peach!

La princesa comenzó a bajar con su típica sombrilla lentamente.

-¡Uuuhhh! -El público le aplaudía.

-¡I`m the Princess Peach!-Dijo posando y guiñando un ojo

-Mas bien yo le diría Princess Bicht.- Susurró Xolim a Milox.

-¡Hola asno duro!, digo durazno.-Dijo Milox bromeando.

-¡Un gusto estar aquí! –Dijo sonriente Peach.- ¿Y que se supone que hago ahora?

-Pues vete a sentar con la bola de estúpidos de haya.-Dijo Xolim hablando de Mario y Luigi.

-¡Hey!-Se quejaron los dos.

-Ok.-la princesa se encamino al público.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Milox.

-A donde tu dijiste, aun queda mucho espacio aquí y mira que hay algunos que se van.

-No con esa bola de estúpidos ¡Con la otra bola de estúpidos! Y el que se este escapando del set ¡Que se siente! -El tipo del público se sienta.

-¡Hola Mario!-saludó la princesa.-¡Hola! … em. Luperdo ¿no?-Habló refiriéndose a Luigi.

-¡Luigi!

-¡Ah si, lo siento, soy mala con los nombres, ¿no es así Mario?

-Sí, digamos que sí. -Respondió.

-Vale, ahora el siguiente.-Dijo Milox pero este se quedo petrificado. -Em…X-Xolim.

-Dime. -Respondió el aludido.

-Tienes una tortuga dragón detrás de ti.

-¿Pero de que rayos…? Oh… -Xolim quedo tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

-¡Buajajajaja soy yo, el Rey Bowser!- Dijo la tortuga gigante.

-Etto, ¿por qué no te sientas y ya?-Dijo Milox con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Aunque pareciera extraño, le hizo caso. Este se sentó al lado de Luigi, Mario se puso en posición de ataque, Peach se escondió detrás de Mario y Luigi detrás de los dos últimos.

-jajajaja ¿tanto miedo me tienen?-reía escandalosamente Bowser.

-No es miedo, es que estas bien feo. -respondió Peach.

-Tranquila, futura esposa, te acostumbraras a verme.

-Ejem. -Dijo Xolim.- ¿Les parece si dejan continuar?

-¡No!-Respondieron todos.

-Pues se amuelan, ahora viene el único personaje que no tiene otro idioma que Yoshi, si no otro que ¡Yoshi!- Gritó Milox.

Salió un huevo con lunares verdes a su alrededor y salió Yoshi.

-¡La, lalalala, lalalala ,lalala, lalala ,Tan!- El público canto la típica canción de Yoshi.

-Yoshi, Yoshi.-Habló Milox intentando comunicarse con la criatura, Yoshi lo miro raro.

-Sabes, si puedo hablar.-Dijo riéndose a sus adentros.

-Quiere decir que, ¿hable como idiota?-Preguntó enojado.

-¡Siempre lo haces!-Gritó alguien del público.

-¡Seguridad!-Gritó Milox exasperado y un hombre fortachón se llevó a la persona que gritó.-Bueno, ya vamos con la siguiente serie, Yoshi ve a sentarte-Dicho esto se fue a sentar.-Vamos Con The Legend of Zelda. En primera tenemos a Un protagonista de esta gran saga, ¡el único Link!

Se escuchan Gritos de fangirls en todo el público. Link llega en su yegua Epona.

-Hola Link.-Dijo Xolim.

-¿Y este lugar que es, como llegue aquí? -Pregunta el chico de la trifuerza del coraje.

-Dínoslo tu que tu llegaste con tu yegua, en fin vete a sentar.-Dijo Milox, Link hizo caso y se sentó al lado de Bowser, este lo miró raro.

-¿Eres una criatura de Ganondorf?-Preguntó Link.

-¿Criatura? Yo no soy de nadie, elfo –Respondió escuetamente.

-¡Bien! Continuamos. La siguiente es la princesa como hay pocas.

-Discúlpame, pero yo soy princesa.-Dijo Peach.

-¿Y quién te preguntó?-indagó burlón Xolim.

-Pues…

-Nada.-Dijo Milox.- ¡Saluden a la princesa Zelda!

Un carruaje blanco apareció halado por caballos del mismo color. De ahí salió la Princesa de Hyrule.

-¡Vuelta, Vuelta!- Gritaba el público, esta solo hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenida Zelda, siéntate al lado de tu querido Link. – saludó Milox.

-Vale.-Dijo Felizmente y se fue a sentar.

-Continuamos, viene el villano del juego. ¡Gaynondorf! Digo ¡Ganondorf!-Gritó.

Una aura Negra/Morada apareció de la nada y se vió a un hombre de cabello pelirrojo.

-No hay nada que pueda derrotar al gran Ganondorf, ¡Jajajaja!-Dijo Riendo malévolamente.

-Em… si claro, vete a sentar.-Y este le obedeció.

-Hola mi querida princesa.-Dijo Ganondorf a Zelda.

-¿Es un Travesti?-Preguntó Luigi alejándose ligeramente.

Ganondorf lo fulminó con la mirada, Luigi quedo hecho fantasma.

-Bien, ahora vamos con el siguiente Juego, ahora viene Kirby.

-¿La bolita de chicle?-Preguntó Xolim.

-Pues si, y ya mencione al próximo concursante: ¡sal de ahí Kirby!

Una piedra cayó del techo y pegó contra el suelo fuertemente, Xolim se acercó Lentamente y ésta roca tomó la forma del héroe de DreamLand.

-¡Hi!-Dijo Kirby agitando frenéticamente los brazos mientras saludaba al público.

-Pasa y siéntate.-Dijo Xolim.

-Esta bien.-Dijo la bolita.

-¡¿Habla?-se sorprendieron todos.

-¿No soy un mimo saben?-Respondió Kirby

-Cambiamos a Starfox.- Interrumpió Milox.-Aquí tenemos a nuestro héroe antropomórfico del Lylat Sistem. ¡Fox McDonalds Digo… McCloud!

En la televisión se ve una nave espacial "Arwing" donde se baja Fox, éste entra al estudio.

-Bienvenido.-Dijo Xolim.- Siéntate con esa bola de estúpidos.

-¿No me van a dejar decir nada?-Preguntó Fox severamente.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Em…

-Eso pensé, ahora siéntate.-Dicho esto el Zorro se sentó.

-Seguimos, ahora el archi recontra ultra mega hiper enemigo de este zorro. Una Bienvenida a ¡Wolf O`donnell!.-Dijo Milox, la Tv se prende de nuevo, y se ve como otra nave espacial "Wolfen" aplasta como si nada el Arwing de Fox.

-¡Mi Arwing!.-Gritó desesperado con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-Igual no valía nada.-Dijo Wolf, que había entrado al set. Éste se sentó al lado de Fox, sus miradas chocaron y ambos se disponían a sacar sus Pistolas "Blasters" pero por tanto que buscaban en si no las encontraban.

-¿Buscan esto?-Xolim tenía ambas armas en sus manos girándolas cual vaquero en el oeste mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-Buen trabajo Xolim.-Dijo Milox.-Pasemos al siguiente juego. Tenemos de los Pokemon uno muy interesante. El remplazo de Mew-two en Brawl, ¡Lucario!

-Hola.-Dijo una voz.

Este apareció desde una sombra oscura con su cara sin emoción alguna.

-Me agrada.-Dijo Xolim. Lucario lo miró, levantó un brazo y le lanzo una aura esfera que lo mando a volar fuera del escenario.

-Ahora tu me agradas a mi.-Se burló Milox.-Puedes ir a…-Pero Lucario ya estaba sentado. – okay.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lucario y movieron su sillas lejos de él lentamente.

-Debido a que pokemon trainer está de aventura, no pudo acompañarnos aquí, vaya suerte que tubo.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Zelda extrañada.

-Oh, Nada nada. Bueno, ahora continúo con el próximo juego, Hearbound: de aquí tenemos… ¡al gran Ness y al gallina Lucas!-Gritó, una compuerta se abrió y de ahí salieron los dos niños.-Bienvenidos sean.

-El gusto es nuestro ¿verdad Lucas?.-Dijo Ness.

-¡Ah, un monstruo!-Gritó y se escondió debajo de una de las sillas.

-¿Qué monstruo?.- Ness miró a donde veía Lucas y solo había una luz enfocando una pared, justo donde estaba parado Lucas antes de salir corriendo.-Se asustó con su propia sombra… otra vez.-Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bien, continuando con el siguiente juego: Fire Emblen. En primera tenemos al príncipe de Altea, ¡el afeminado Marth!-Dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Cómo que afeminado?-Gritó una voz.-Una pared se rompió y salió Marth con su espada apuntando al cuello de Milox.-Di tus últimas palabras.

-Te salió un grano en la frente.

-¡No. Mi frente perfecta!-Bajó la espada y se empezó a cubrir la frente.-¡Un espejo, un espejo!-Corría en círculos.

-Siéntate en tu puesto y te doy uno .-Marth corrió a sentarse y Milox le dió un espejo tamaño hormiga.

-¡Con esto no puedo verme nada!-Se quejó Marth.

-Nunca especificaste que tamaño.-Se burló.-Bien ahora, viene un mercenario muy peculiar, todo lo contrario a Marth un guerrero de verdad.

-Sigo aquí.-Dijo con odio.

-Es es mi punto. ¡Denle una Bienvenida a Ike!

La misma compuerta por la que entraron Ness y Lucas se abrió pero nadie salió.

-Dije: ¡Denle una Bienvenida a Ike!-Dijo con una venita en la frente.

-Lo siento es que fui al baño.-Dijo Ike llegando por la puerta ya abierta.

La mayoría se cayeron hacia atrás al estilo anime, aun que hubo unos cuantos que se dieron un fuerte golpe en la frente por aquella tontería.

-Por favor siéntate y cállate.-indicó Milox e Ike se sentó al lado de Marth que aun buscaba el inexistente grano de su frente.

-Vamos con los Ice Climbers. ¡Bienvenidos sean Nana y caca! ¡digo! ¡Popo!

Una ventisca fría pasó por una ventana y saltaron a la acción los pequeños niños escaladores.

-Siéntense como en su casa.

-¡Ok!-Los pequeños se sentaron y se quitaron sus zapatos de escalar o como se llamen.

-No lo dije literalmente.-Dijo mirándolos feo, estos se vuelven a poner sus zapatos. -¡Y bueno, ahí están los concursantes!

-¿Concursantes?-Se alteraron todos y empezaban a hablar cada uno por su lado.-¡Yo no acepte esto. ¿Quién es el jefe? Voy a poner una queja. Me rehúso a concursar. ¡Quiero un espejo mejor!

-¡Ya cállense, concursan porque si y se amuelan!-Dicho esto tomó un control con un botón rojo, lo presionó y todos los concursantes fueron arrastrados por una especie de aspiradora que los succionó y se los llevo a kami-sama sabrá dónde.

- ¡Bueno!, en la próxima emisión veremos como se adaptaran los concursantes a la casa no es así Xolim?- Milox buscó a Xolim con la mirada pero no lo encontraba. Observó una pared un punto azul y vio que Xolim aun estaba desmayado por el impacto de la Aura esfera de Lucario.

-Vaya, me tendré que buscar a alguien que lo remplacé por el momento, Mm, ¡Ya se! Jajaja, pronto verán el remplazo de Xolim. Espero verlos en la próxima emisión y…

-¡Hey! ¿Y cuales son las reglas del Big Brother?-Interrumpió un niño desde el público.

-Ay gracias por recordármelo Andy.

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!

-Me vale madres. En fin, la cosa va así, cada cierto tiempo se nominaran a dos de los concursantes para irse de la casa. Mediante votos se decidirá quienes son los nominados a irse. Los lectores serán los que decidan, mediante votos, quien se queda y quien se va, el que llegue al final del programa recibirá el premio sorpresa que será un secreto. Y supongo que no queda nada mas que decir, lo demás se explicara dentro de la casa. Así que hasta otra emisión de Super Smash Big Brother Brawl. Se despide su presentador: MiloxTheHedgehog... ¡Seya!


	2. La casa Big Brother

**2- La casa Big Brother.**

- ¡Y estamos devuelta! -Gritó Milox que entró por una puerta del fondo que decía _"De aquí salgo yo y nadie mas"-_Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a ¡Super Smash Big Brother Brawl! nuestros concursantes se adentraron a la casa donde pasara mucho Dra…

- ¿Que se adentraron? ¡Tu los metiste a la fuerza! - Interrumpió en gritos alguien del público provocando molestia.

- Al parecer el público no entendió eso del cartel de lucecitas, ¡Ustedes no hablan hasta que prenda el cartel! - Respondió Milox irritado - a lo que vamos. Como vieron que la emisión anterior Xolim recibió un ligero accidente y…

- ¡Ya lo extrañamos! – Milox fue interrumpido otra vez, esta vez por un niño del público.

- Seguridad, llévenselo. – Del fondo salió un hombre fornido que se apresuro a llevarse al niño sobre el hombro como un costal de papas.

- Esto no se queda así. ¡Sé dónde vives! - Fue lo último que dijo antes de que se lo llevaran.

- Em… luego de eso, como dije, ahora necesitaba un remplazo para Xolim, es alguien que yo respeto mucho.

- ¡Tu mamá! -Gritó el público completo, El presentador se limito a mirarlos de mala muerte.

- Denle una Bienvenida a… ¡Mara-Sama15! - Una compuerta que decía "El remplazo" se abrió pero nadie salió.

- … ¿Es invisible? -Preguntó el público al unísono.

- ¡Donde rayos se metió esa!…- Pero una carta apareció frente a él flotando con unas alas de angel chibi, Milox la tomó y la abrió, entonces comenzó a leer.- _"Hola Milox, resulta que por misterios de la vida, el Karma, el padre tiempo, la madre naturaleza o X cosa, __además de que realmente no quería ir__, no he podido asistir al programa como la suplente, espero que comprendas, Besos y abrazos. Mara." _

"_PD: Envié a mis chicas para que me hagan suplencia tanto a Xolim y a mí, pronto estaré por allá… __algún día__"-_Terminó de leer y puso una cara tétrica casi parecía que le habían dado un buen golpe en el estomago - Oh no…

Una ráfaga de luz blanca segadora invadió el lugar. Los del público sacaron lentes de sol de Kami-sama sabrá de donde los abran sacado.

- ¡Uuuuhhh!- exclamó el público asombrado viendo un espectáculo.

Apenas la ráfaga desapareció aparecieron 3 chicas.

La primera era una chica de tez morena de pelo castaño largo, ojos verde musgo. Vestía una franela marrón con mangas blancas, y pantalones libáis. También traía una capa morada y un sombrero de bruja puntiagudo del mismo color.

La segunda era una chica de cabello largo rubio y ondulado, ojos azul zafiro, vestía una blusa morada de manga larga y unos shorts. Y al igual que la primera traía una capa y un sombrero de bruja de color morado oscuro.

La última de las chicas era de cabello corto y color marrón, ojos del mismo color, vestía como caja fuerte: no le encontrabas la combinación por ningún lado, toda su ropa era vivida y colorida, y como las otras, traía una capa y sombrero de bruja.

- ¡Abran paso a las hechiceras de CV! -Gritaron al unísono las tres chicas haciendo poses ridículas y extrañas.

El público quedo en silencio mirando de manera monótona a las chicas, a estas que seguían haciendo sus poses raras. Les cayó una gota de sudor de la nuca.

- Em… sí que te ganaste al publico Milox ¿eh?- habló la de piel morena.

- ¡Malagradecidos! Tanto tiempo practicando esto ¡y ustedes ni aplauden!-Grito enojada la rubia frunciendo exageradamente el ceño.

- Pues tampoco fue tanto, hace como dos minutos que nos dijeron que viniéramos – comentó en voz baja la chica de cabello corto sonriendo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Nos explicas? - llamó el público al presentador.

- Em… ellas son las hechiceras de CV(*) la morena es Misaki, la rubia es Akira y la de pelo corto es Kaede; ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? -Preguntó Milox.

- Pues la verdad ni sabemos. Mara nos envió. - respondió Kaede.

-¿No les dijo? Están en un programa en vivo, le pedí a Mara que viniera para que fuera el remplazo de Xolim, pero las envió a ustedes - Les aclaró.

- ¿En vivo? – Exclamaron las tres al unísono.

- Y en directo. – agregó.

- ¡Es lo mismo! - Gritó alguien del público. El presentador lo miro de manera asesina. Las chicas con unas caras asombradas miraron primero a la cámara que las estaba grabando, la rubia salió a correr a al camarógrafo.

- ¡Hola mamá, Hola papá, hola Kotaro, hola Keitaro, miren estoy en TV internacional! - exclamaba frenéticamente Akira.

- Ay dios. -Se dijo a si misma Misaki con una mano en la frente mientras negaba con desesperación.

La última de las chicas veía nerviosamente a la cámara con una sonrisa torcida…

- Quiero agradecerle a mis maestros – comenzó a decir la chica rubia mirando a la cámara - a la directora Hitomi que dijo que nunca llegaría a nada en la vida, a mi maestra de matematicas que me dijo que me olvidara de mis sueños de ser una actriz…

- Como les decía. -Interrumpió el presentador.- ustedes son las suplentes de Mara, aunque la verdad esto es inesperado, tendremos que compartir cabinas.

- ¿Cabinas? ¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Misaki alzando una ceja.

- Ya les explicaré luego, Akira ya aléjate de la cámara que es hora de irnos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? - se quejó mientras sostenía una enorme lista de nombres.

- Si es hora de ver cómo están los Smashers es su casa nueva. - Exclamó mientras la cámara hizo un acercamiento al televisor.

**. . . . . . . **

- ¿Oye tu, que me ves?- Amenazó Ike con su espada a la cámara superior de una de las esquinas.

- Es una cámara. - comentó Mario con un deje de aburrimiento.

- Claro. Las conoces por que no te cansas que te tomen fotografías. - Se burló Luigi, el aludido solo lo miro enojado.

- Es lo mismo, no me gustan las intenciones de esa "Camara". - habló Ike.

Resultó que todos terminaron en un cuarto cerrado de paredes blancas y un suelo de madera. Las ventanas tenían vista a fuera pero estaban completamente selladas. Una alfombra azul cubría el centro de la sala, sobre la alfombra había una mesita de centro. Habían estantes de libros de todos los géneros. Las puertas que estaban a ambos lados de la sala estaban completamente cerradas. Todos hacían cosas diferentes, Ness se entretenía leyendo uno de los libros que tomó de los estantes. Link miraba aburridamente a todos lados viendo que cosa era más interesante que la otra. Lucario estaba meditando tranquilamente en una de las esquinas. Bowser repiqueteaba molesto el sueño con la punta de su pata esperando a que sucediera algo, Ganondorf estaba acosando a Zelda mientras que esta habla con Peach. Nana y Popo están jugando "Mesu" y Kirby se les unió. Yoshi se estaba persiguiendo la cola. Wolf se reducía a simplemente ver a los demás, hubo un momento en que intimido a Lucas que por mera extrañes lo estaba mirando a él. Y finalmente estaba Fox que intentaba explicarle a Marth como funcionaba un artefacto de su brazalete.

- ¡Odio estar encerrado, sáquenme de aquí! - Exclamó enfurecido Bowser golpeando una de las paredes con los puños.

- ¿Sabes que te van a cobrar por esa pared no? - comentó burlonamente Ness.

- Tarde o temprano nos sacaran de aquí. - Habló Nana.

- Esa cámara me está comenzando a fastidiar. - Masculló Ike mientras se movía de un lado a otro, mientras la cámara seguía todos sus movimientos.

- Patético. - habló Lucario desde su esquina aun meditando.

-Y lo dice un remplazo. - susurró Zelda a Peach.

- Vamos cálmense. - dijo Lucas. - entrar en pánico no es la solución.

- Mira quién habla. - Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Este se fue a otra esquina de la sala mientras una aura oscura y bastante emo aparecía a su alrededor.

De la nada una compuerta en la pared se abrió. De ahí salieron dos pantallas. La primera se encendió.

- ¡Hola Smashers! – Exclamó Milox que apareció en la pantalla que acababa de encender.

- ¡Es él! - Gritaron todos dejando de hacer lo que hacían y prestando atención a la televisión, incluso Lucario había dejado de meditar.

- ¿Me recuerdan su nombre? - Habló kirby.

- Si estás bien tonto Kirby, soy yo Milox. El presentador. - Respondió, de la nada comenzaron a escucharse aplausos y gritos del público así como si alguien famoso hubiera entrado a un programa de televisión; por más que buscaban los Smashers el lugar de donde provenían los aplausos, no lo encontraban.

-¿Que fue eso? - Preguntó Yoshi.

- Eso pasa en estos programas. Soy famoso y es muy común que me aplaudan.

- ¡Y aun mas si los aplausos provienen del control que te robaste de Icarly! - Gritó alguien del público.

- ¡A callar! - Dicho esto le lanzó el control a la persona que había gritado. - Ejem, decía: están ustedes aquí involuntariamente porque ustedes serán los concursantes de este concurso big brother. Competirán entre ustedes para ganar el premio secreto, créanme que si querrán estar aquí. - comentó burlonamente riéndose.

- ¿Premio? ¿Se puede elegir el tipo de premio? - Pregunto Bowser mirando de manera pervertida a Peach.

- ¡Mario, Bowser me acosa!- Gritó aterrada la princesa y se fue a esconder detrás del fontanero.

- No Bowser, no puedes elegir el premio, pero será mucho mejor que Peach. -comentó el presentador.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy mas buena que un premio?

- Piensas rápido para ser rubia.

- ¡Oí eso! - Gritó alguien en el televisor.

- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó Fox.

- Em… ya les explico. - La otra pantalla se encendió y aparecieron la chica morena, Misaki y la rubia, Akira un tanto incomodas por el espacio de la pantalla, mientras que en la pantalla de Milox salió la tercera chica de cabello marron, Kaede.

-¿Y estas quiénes son? - Interrogó Popo.

- La que tengo aquí al lado es Kaede, la rubia es Akira y la morena es Misaki. Ellas serán el remplazo de Xolim.

- ¡Hi! - Saludó Kirby a las chicas moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos.

- Hola.-Dijeron las 3 al unísono.

- ¿Bien, y que debemos hacer para ganar el premio? - Preguntó Wolf poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón.

- Sobrevivir. -Dijo con un deje de aburrimiento Misaki que miraba a otro lado, pero cuando volteo a ver a los Smashers, estos tenían los ojos hechos platos. - ¡Digo, ganar el concurso!

- Verán la cosa va así, ustedes convivirán juntos, comerán juntos, pelearan juntos, nadaran juntos, vomitaran juntos e incluso dormirán juntos. Cada uno de ustedes tiene que…

-¡Dormir **juntos**!- Interrumpieron aterrados todos.

- No tan literal por favor. - Dijo Akira. - Hablamos que dormirán en la misma habitación pero en diferentes camas.

- ¿Y porque no nos dan un cuarto a cada uno? - Preguntó Zelda.

- Porque queremos chingarlos. ¡Digo! Que no hubo el presupuesto para pagar otra habitación. - Milox se puso nervioso.

- Unas cosas más.-Dijo Kaede amablemente - ahora les daremos un recorrido por la casa, por favor pasen por la puerta de la izquierda.-Dicho esto la puerta de la izquierda dejo de tener el seguro puesto y era completamente accesible.

-¿Y si nos negamos qué?-Indagó Luigi.

- ¡Pues les toca bota! -exclamaron todos los conductores. Misaki tomo un control y presiono un botón rojo. De la pared de la derecha se abrió una compuerta con una enorme bota de cuero con una especie de mecanismo. Esta se inclinó hacia atrás y pateó con fuerza a todos los habitantes a la otra habitación.

- ¡Mi trasero! - Lloriqueaba Marth sobándose en su retaguardia.

- ¿Cuál trasero? – comento con burla Ike.

- Creo que se refiere a "su espalda baja" – agregó Ganondorf.

- ¡Hola de nuevo! - Dijo Akira, los habitantes voltearon y justamente habían otros dos televisores en la otra sala, la cual estaba mas decorada que la otra. Esta tenia un sofá verde para tres personas, una chimenea de ladrillos, las paredes eran de un ligero color amarillo y el suelo seguía siendo de madera, había una alfombra con una pequeña mesita de centro en frente del sofá, encima de la chimenea estaban los dos televisores, la sala tenia un doble acceso rápido, una hacia la cocina y otra al jardín.

- Este será el living room, donde pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo.-aclaró Misaki.

-Tendrán el acceso rápido a la cocina donde se cocinaran ustedes mismos la comida. También está el otro acceso al jardín que también es la alberca, podrán pasar el rato ahí a su gusto, pero al ser llamados a una zona respectiva de la casa tendrán que acudir inmediatamente. – decía Milox.

- O sea, que si estas en el baño ¿tienes que salir corriendo? - indagó Lucas.

- Mas claro no podría haber quedado. - Comentó Mario.

- Hablando de baños. Otra cosa, si miran al su derecha. - hablaba Kaede. - Verán que hay dos puertas con el titulo de Baño. El que dice "Baño 2" es el confesionario.

La pantalla de Kaede y Milox cambió a tener la imagen de Milox sentado en una silla con un micrófono a su lado.

_-Aquí podrán desquitarse, desahogarse, hablar de sus sentimientos, quejas y lo mas importante, a quien rayos quieren que salga de la casa-_Dijo mirando a la cámara del confesionario.

La Tv volvió a la imagen de Milox y Kaede.

- Sus votos serán completamente secretos entre ustedes pero serán públicos al exterior. - Aclaró Akira.

**. . . . . . . **

_-¿Cómo rayos fue que acepte entrar en este maldito concurso? me retracto completamente, y ahora no puedo escapar, esto es una ****** - _Mascullaba un enojado Lucario desde el confesionario.

**. . . . . . .**

-Otra cosa que tienen que saber es que si tienen alguna herida o cualquier otra cosa. Dr. Mario estará listos para ustedes. - Dijo Milox.

La Tv de Akira y Misaki cambiaron a tener la imagen de una enfermería donde estaba Dr. Mario sentado en su escritorio.

_-Si, También me secuestraron, pero estaré dispuesto a ayudarlos. - _Hablaba a la cámara. La Tv volvió a la imagen de Misaki y Akira.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Mario completamente confundidos, es posible que existieran dos Mario, ¿uno doctor y otro fontanero?

- ¿Qué me ven? – Preguntó el bigotón.

- No sabemos cómo preguntarlo exactamente. - habló Lucario.

- ¿No notaste nada raro en ese "Dr. Mario"? – inquirió Bowser.

- No sé de qué me hablan.

- ¡Bueno ya! van al jardín.-Dicho esto los Smasher fueron esta vez caminando, no queriendo que les patearan otra vez. Entraron al jardín donde la verdad estaba muy hermoso y lo que acaparó la atención de todos fue la alberca.

-Lamentándolo mucho este es el único lugar donde no hay televisión aparte del baño. Así que solo podrán escuchar nuestras voces. - Habló Milox. - ¡Y dejen de ver la alberca!

**. . . . . . .**

_-¿Qué dejemos de verla? ¡Esa alberca es la mejor que yo he visto jamás! _-Exclamó Ness desde el confesionario.

**. . . . . . .**

- ¡Es lo único que resalta aquí! - exclamó Link

-¡Vuelvan adentro! Falta su habitación.-Entraron de nuevo pero esta vez por otra puerta. Entraron a la habitación que todos compartirían, habían exactamente el número de camas que todos usarían.

-Aquí dormirán.- declaró Akira.

-Si no me dices no me entero. - hablo con mucho sarcasmo Bowser.

A Akira le enojo ese comentario, agito su varita mágica de bruja/hechicera y un yunque que tenía inscrito "¡Ups!" cayo justo en la cabeza de Bowser.

- ¡Akira, no los tortures aun! - Exclamó Kaede.

- ¡¿Aun? - Se alteraron todos.

**. . . . . . .**

_-Necesito salir de esta casa lo mas pronto posible, es eso o morir en el intento.-_Habló Wolf en su confesionario.

_-¡Esta gente esta completamente loca! Vamos todos a morir ¡Morir!-_Gritaba locamente Peach en su confesionario.

_-¡Ay mi cabecita! Como me duele, ya vera esa rubia cuando la atrape y…-_el confesionario de Bowser se corta por ciertas cosas que no debía decir.

**. . . . . . .**

- Solo bromeábamos eso de que los vamos a torturar. ¿Verdad? - Dijo Nerviosa Misaki que le tapaba la boca a Akira con cinta adhesiva y le quitaba la varita.

- ¡Claro! Bueno unas ultimas cosas que deben saber es que: Uno, master Hand será el Big Brother. - Dijo Milox.

- ¿Él está aquí? - Indagó Mario.

- Si, aquí estoy atado a una silla hablándoles. - habló la voz de Master Hand resonando en todo el lugar.

- ¿Como es posible que te hayan atrapado a ti? - exclamó Yoshi.

- Si lo supiera te lo diría Yoshi, desperté así, atado.

- Em… sabes que no te vemos ¿no? - Dijeron los Ice Climbers al mismo instante

-… ¿No pueden verme? ¿Enserio?

- Ejem. Decía que él será el big Brother, verificara los votos de las nominaciones y avisara sobre los desafíos, y cosas así, la segunda cosa es que ustedes tendrán que arreglárselas para ver quién de ustedes hará las tareas del hogar. Deben repartírselas cada uno de ustedes.

- Ah, ah, yo no hago trabajos para nadie. - Se negó Wolf.

- Te amuelas porque si lo harás aunque no quieras. - Dijo Kaede.

- Otra cosa que también deben saber es que quien gane cada uno de los retos tendrá Inmunidad a la nominación a los que posiblemente se puedan ir de aquí. Y mientras ganen podrán recibir condimentos para cocinar comida que compartirán entre todos.-Dijo Misaki que tenía una venita en la frente puesto que Akira intentaba molestarla para que le quitara la cinta adhesiva de su boca.

-¿Cómo? ¿Alguno de nosotros tendrá que cocinar para todos?-Indagó Kirby.

-Si, pero contigo cerca todos se morirán de Hambre.-Habló Master Hand

-Bueno, por ahora tendrán que ir a dormir, que mañana será un Duro día para ustedes, su primer día de convivencia y aparte de eso su primer desafío.-Dijo Milox.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto - murmuró Zelda para sí misma.

- ¡Espero verlos en la próxima emisión de Super Smash Big Brother Brawl!-Dicho esto se apagaron las pantallas.


	3. Primer dia de convivencia

**3-Primer Día de convivencia**

- ¿Oye y por qué tan temprano el programa?-Preguntó Akira frotándose los ojos en señal de que estaba medio dormida.

-Porque si lo hago en la tarde nadie lo vera, además el programa debería funcionar las 24 horas del día.-Le explicó Milox.

-Pero si es un asco levantarse temprano y aun mas en vacaciones.-comentó Misaki.

-Me vale, Ustedes solo obedezcan y ya, después de todo Mara me las dejo para usarlas.-Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡No somos tu sirvientas!-Le reclamó Kaede.

-Nunca dije que lo fueran, solo hacen lo que yo les digo.

-¡Eso es una sirvienta!-Gritaron las 3 hechiceras al unísono.- ¿Además donde está Xolim?

-Les dije que esta en el Hospital por la Aura esfera que le aventó Locario.-Les aclaró.

-Pruébalo. -insistió Akira.

Milox tomó un control y la tv del fondo del estudio se encendió, la imagen tardo unos segundos en arreglarse. La pantalla mostró a Xolim en una camilla leyendo una revista muy cómodamente con la bata de paciente.

-_Jajajaja que idiota es Milox. El muy estúpido no sabe que le pedí a Lucario que me lanzara esa aura esfera para no tener que hacer el programa.-_Se dijo a si mismo Xolim sin darse cuenta que lo estaban viendo y escuchando.

-¡Con que era eso ¿eh?-Exclamó enojado Milox. Xolim Lanzó la revista al aire y se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo para parecer que en verdad estuviera malherido.

-_Hola chicos… Cof cof cof… ¿cómo les va con el programa_?-Fingió estar en un mal estado mientras un violín tocaba una sonata ridículamente triste.

-¡Deja ya la farsa que ya te descubrí! Apenas termine este episodio ¡sabrás quien es en realidad MiloxTheHedgehog!-Gritaba Furioso.

-¿Un egocéntrico, estúpido, demente, incompetente, que le gusta manipular a los demás a beneficio propio?-Sugirió Akira.

-¡Si! Digo ¡no! Ya vera ese estúpido cuando le haga la cara cuadritos.

-Em... perdona por interrumpir tu berrinche pero ¿podemos volver a casa? Llevamos días encerrados.-Llamó alguien del publico.

-¡Yo tengo una familia que alimentar!-Volvió a gritar alguien del publico pero esta vez del otro lado.

-¡Y yo una gato que cuidar!

-¡Yo no tengo nada, pero igual me quiero ir!

-¡A callar!-Gritaron los 4 presentadores.

-Bueno en vista que las cosas ya se salieron un poco de control, vamos a la casa a ver como convivirán.-Dicho esto la cámara enfoco al televisor dando la escena en el interior de la casa.

**. . . . . . .**

6:00. A.M

Una alarma empezó a hacer su molesto ruido, era el Despertador de Ness, estaba en un estante a su lado. Por más que intentaba apagar el sonido, no alcanzaba el botón.

-¡Apanguen esa máquina infernal!-Gritó Bowser desde su cama poniéndose su almohada entre sus odios.

-No puedo ¡El botón se atasco!-respondió Ness al instante.

El sonido era más y mas agudo, no podrían aguantar mucho mas.

-¡Hyaaaaaa! -Ike salto a la acción, saco su espada y partió el despertador a la mitad.

-Así ya no vale la garantía.-Reprochó Ness.

-Deberías agradecerme-Hablo con superioridad Ike.

-si claro… ¿y donde están todos?-Preguntó Bowser.

-En el baño. -Interrumpió Lucario que llegó a la habitación mientras sostenía una toalla sobre su cuello.-Todos se pelean por el baño. Suerte para mi que yo entre primero.

-¿Qué?-Ike, Bowser y Ness salieron corriendo con un efecto de sonido Formula uno dejando solo humo con sus formas tras ellos.

Lucario le resto importancia a los recién salidos de la habitación, dejo la toalla encima de su cama y se disponía salir pero algo le llamo la atención

-¿Mmm?-Vió que al lado de su cama todavía estaba dormido Wolf babeando que curiosamente tenia una cubeta gris llena de baba.

"_¿Debería despertarlo? Nah. Que el tonto se quede ahí" _Pensó y salió de la habitación.

**. . . . . . . **

-¡Vamos Luigi, no te acabes toda el agua caliente!-exclamó Zelda Golpeando la puerta del baño.

-¡Mala suerte, es increíble que una princesa como tu no se levante tan temprano a asearse para hacer su trabajo del día!-respondió Luigi desde adentro.

-Entonces seguro que estas haciendo tu "_trabajillo_" haya adentro.-Se burló Mario.

Todos se rieron a una enorme carcajada burlándose del comentario.

-Hare que no escuche eso.-dijo Luigi mientras este salía ya vestido con ropa limpia y con una toalla en su hombro derecho.

-¡Oh, vamos! Que fue gracioso.-Le decía Yoshi para evitar que se molestara aun mas.

-Después de eso no voy a tocar el manubrio del agua caliente. -volvió a bromear su hermano fontanero.

**. . . . . . . **

_-Hermano, ya tienes mi voto. ¡Mi voto para que te vayas de aquí!_-Hablaba enojado Luigi desde su confesionario.

_-Oh, vamos, es mi hermano, me gusta bromear con el, aunque el no le vea el chiste.-_aclaro Mario en su confesionario.

**. . . . . . . **

Llegaron las 7:30 de la mañana y casi ni la mitad de los habitantes habían pasado al baño.

-¡Quisiera volver a mi castillo!-Chilló Peach mientras se sentaba en el suelo.-Ahí puedo bañarme a gusto.

-Y yo al mío, en mi castillo los baños de lava son los mejores. -Respondió Bowser.

-¡Marth, déjate de rizarte las pestañas y sal del baño!-Gritó Ganondorf golpeando la puerta.

-¡No, hasta que estén perfectas!-Respondió sin pensar.

Hubo un enorme silencio incomodo entre todos, ¿Había dicho lo que dijo?

-Quiero decir… ¡ya voy a salir!-Abrió la puerta y salió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos se le quedaron mirando como bicho raro. Ganondorf entró al baño.

-¡Buenos días habitantes!-Habló Master Hand desde su cabina con micrófono- ¿A qué viene la fila al baño?.

-Estamos esperando para bañarnos. -respondió Nana.

-¿Sabían que solo se necesitan tres minutos para darse un baño?

-¿Tres minutos? la mayoría se tarda como siglos adentro. -Respondió Lucas.

-Es su problema, no pasaran toda la mañana cada uno esperando su turno, así que reduzcan su tiempo a 3 minutos.

Todos asintieron ya que querían aprovechar lo mejor posible el día.

-Uh… buenos días.- Habló Wolf mientras se limpiaba un poco de baba de su hocico.- ¿Que hora es?

-¡Oh por dios!- Peach se puso su toalla sobre sus ojos.

-¡Wolf, hay niños aquí!-le regaño Kirby tapándole los ojos a Lucas.

-Y ahora ya entiendo el dicho de "_¿sabes lo que dicen de las personas de armas grandes?"-_Fox se echó a reír a carcajadas, y hasta calló al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?-Reclamó Wolf.

-Em… estas desnudo.-Le respondió Master hand.

-¿Eso? Pff vaya estupidez ¿creen que por eso me voy a morir de vergüenza? No saben apreciar lo que es **Realmente **Bueno. -Decía de brazos cruzados.

La Tv se enciende y era Misaki.

-¿Sabes que todo el Mundo te esta viendo en vivo y en directo? en este programa te grabamos las 24 horas del día.-Le dijo con aburrimiento y la Tv se vuelve a apagar.

Wolf le afecto tanto el comentario de Misaki que se apresuro a cubrir "sus partes nobles" y salió corriendo a la habitación.

-Que idiota, no sabe que es un programa apto para toda la familia y las cámaras le estaban censurando. -Reía para sí mismo Master Hand

-Ahora si hay motivo para que se avergüence.-Comentó Popo. Y todos rieron a carcajadas.

**. . . . . . **

_-¡Miren que cuando encuentre al maldito presentador lo voy a…!_-Exclamaba sonrojado de vergüenza Wolf desde su confesionario que tuvo que ser cortado por la estúpida regla de "Horario de Protección a menores".

**. . . . . . **

Ya se habían hecho las 9:00 de la mañana y todos estaban en la cocina, Todos menos Wolf, claro esta… se miraban entre ellos, ¿Quién seria el que cocinaría? sonaba esa música de suspenso, bien chingona así a lo Matrix.

-¿Quieren decidir de una vez quien de ustedes cocinara? ¡Me muero de hambre!-Lloriqueaba Kirby.

-tu siempre tienes hambre.-le respondió Link.

-Yo digo que cocine Peach. -Sugirió Mario.

-Ella no sabe cocinar otra cosa que no sean pasteles.-le negó Yoshi.

-Por eso Mario esta bien gordo.-Bromeó Luigi, el aludido lo miró con odio y un fondo de fuego, Luigi se sintió satisfecho.

**. . . . . . **

_-¿No estoy tan gordo cierto? ¿Cierto?-_Se desesperaba Mario tomando la cámara del confesionario.

**. . . . . .**

-¿Y si cocina Marth?-Sugirió Ness.

-¿Estas demente? ¡Nos va a matar a todos!-Ike se puso histérico

-¡Hey! ¡Para que sepas que si cocino, Y muy bien!-Le respondió. -Déjenme cocinar y su boca será una explosión de sabores.

-Si, tanto que por eso vamos a dejar de tener papilas gustativas.

-¿oh, vamos, que tan malo puede ser?-Interrumpió Link.

**. . . . . . **

-Este bien. Retiro lo dicho.-Link se arrepentía de haber apoyado a Ness sobre el "Intento de comida" de Marth. Era una especie de viscosidad verde y marrón, tenia huesos de Pollo sobre salientes… ¿Qué clase de desayuno era ese?

-Es una especialidad que siempre hago en Altea.-Dijo orgulloso de si mismo mientras sostenía un cucharon de madera.

-¿Especialidad? ¡Esta cosa verde se mueve sola!-Dijo Yoshi.

-¡Y mira que cambia de color!- Agregó Fox.-Yo no puedo comer esto.

-Entonces no sabes apreciar lo que es bueno. Vamos kirby, enséñales.-Animó Marth a Kirby; Este estaba nervioso, se supone que comía de todo pero todo eso era Incomible, no era decente, mejor dicho, no era realmente normal.

Todos se le quedaban mirando al héroe de Dreamland, en silencio esperando que comiera eso. Tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo, cortó un pedazo pequeño, esa cosa marrón/verde/azul/gris/arcoíris estaba realmente asquerosa no tuvo mas opción que ponerla en su boca y cerrara. Las masticadas de Kirby resonaban en todo el lugar como un eco y en Slow Motion, cuando trago todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando respuesta de la bolita de chicle.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿y bien?-Lucario rompió el silencio.

-La verdad… no esta tan mal.-todos quedaron tan sorprendidos como el.

**. . . . . . **

_-¿Que podía esperar de una bolita de chicle como Kirby? el come lo que sea, no creo en verdad que sepa bien.-_Hablo relajadamente Ike desde su confesionario.

**. . . . . .**

-No es cierto. -Bowser tomo su tenedor y literalmente lo clavo en el musgo multicolor o lo que fuera, lo probo.-oh por dios… ¡esto es un manjar!-Gritaba de alegría la tortuga gigante.

-Pero ¿como es que tiene un aspecto tan horrible y puede saber tan bien?-Link también lo había probado, tenia una sonrisa en la boca.

-Esto esta verdaderamente delicioso.-Y así uno a uno fueron probando la masa multicolor de Marth, todos menos Ike que veía a los demás con repugnancia.

**. . . . . .**

_-¡Trágate tus palabras, Mercenario de pacotilla!-_Marth estaba celebrando su victoria en el confesionario.

**. . . . . .**

-¿Con que lo preparaste?-Preguntó Popo al príncipe de Altea.

-Pues sucede que esto se vería mejor pero como no habían los ingredientes necesarios para prepararlo, tuve que improvisar algunos. -Respondió Marth

-¿Y cuales son los condimentos que usaste? -Cuestionó Lucas.

-Normalmente para hacerla, usaría, leche, sal, trigo, tomate, cebolla y brócoli, pero como no habían algunos de los ingredientes tuve que usar leche de cabra, salsa agridulce, pan encebollado, y para el sustituto del brócoli use césped del jardín.-Terminó de explicar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-…-todos soltaron sus tenedores y cuchillos, quedaron petrificados literalmente hablando.

-Buenos días Habitantes ¿Qué tal esta su desayuno?-Kaede saludo en la tv junto a Milox.

Nadie respondió, todos seguían mirando a la nada, sus mentes estaban perdidas.

-Em… ¿qué les sucede, Master Hand?-Cuestiono al presentador a la mano.

-Marth los enveneno.- Respondió algo pasmado.

De la nada, los ojos de todos los que comieron se tornaron remolinos. Comenzaron a sentir retortijones y dolores de estomago.

**. . . . . . **

-_Yo sabía que esto sucedería-_Ike comentó con un ego de superioridad en su confesionario.

**. . . . . . **

Los problemas estomacales se fueron haciendo cada vez mas presentes y fuertes, El primero en salir de ahí fue Lucario, puso su cara en frente de una maseta y…. sucedió lo obvio.

-¡Oye, mira que esa planta me costo un ojo de la cara!-Se quejo Milox.

-¿Te quedaste tuerto?-Akira llego de la nada y se altero.

-Es un decir, quiero decir que me costo mucho dinero… vete a tu cabina con Misaki.-le dijo golpeándose la frente con su palma de la mano.

-¿Como es posible que te preocupes mas por las plantas que por la salud de los habitantes?-Kaede le regañaba.

Zelda salió corriendo al baño, no quería que la gente viera algo así de una princesa.

-Pues simplemente porque- continuo Milox, pero los sonidos de Zelda "Regurgitando" Impedían escuchar lo que decía.- y ellos no son lo suficientemente.-Interrumpido esta vez por Mario que tomo la gorra de Luigi para devolver el desayuno.-y así fue como nos salvamos del cometa Halley.

Kaede lo miró confundida, no había entendido nada de nada.

-¡Mi gorra!-Lloriqueaba Luigi.

-¿Te lo devuelvo?-Inquirió Mario con la cara pálida.

- Te la regalo.

Lucas Salió corriendo al jardín y Devolvió el desayuno en la alberca.

-¿Pero por que en la alberca? Esas cosas no se limpian tan fácilmente ¿sabes?-Master Hand estaba muerto de risa con la actitud del presentador.

Fox buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde "evacuar por arriba" su desayuno pero parecía que todos los lugares estaban ocupados. Excepto uno, el basurero de la cocina, ni por que fuera por el mal olor, tomo el bote de la basura y… bueno ya saben.

-¡Van a terminar haciendo una sinfonía de vómitos!-Bromeaba Akira.

-Que bueno que yo no comí- Ike hablo aliviado.

**. . . . . . **

_-¡Esa gente no sabe apreciar lo que es realmente bueno, no puede saber tan mal!_-Marth tomo el plato de su comida y probo, por los primeros segundos estuvo tranquilo pero al minuto vomito la cámara.

**. . . . . .**

Todo quedo con un mal olor a huevo podrido y demás cosas que no se pueden mencionar en un programa familiar.

En eso llega Wolf esta vez vestido, de la habitación con un rubor de vergüenza menos notorio que antes, cuando vio la escena quedo completamente confundido, todo el mundo estaban deshidratándose rápidamente mientras que Ike estaba con una sonrisa soberbia y de victoria.

-¡Hola exhibicionista!-Saludo el presentador en tono de burla, el aludido tenia ganas de ahorcarlo.-No sabes de lo que te perdiste.

-Y mira que fue mucho.-Agregó Ike.

-… por lo que veo todos desayunaron muy bien.-Dijo Wolf con sarcasmo.-yo me voy a preparar un emparedado.-Dicho esto todos levantaron la cara de donde estuvieran evacuando el desayuno, ¿Por que no haber empezado con algo sencillo para desayunar? miraron con desprecio a Marth que estaba saliendo del confesionario con la cara pálida de haber vomitado.

-¡Serás un…!

_-Este programa será interrumpido brevemente por el hecho de ser un programa para toda la familia, por favor disfrute de nuestra música de ascensor… solo espere unos instantes. -_Interrumpió la voz que maneja la señal.

_**Yo solamente quiero amarte, y todo mi calor brindarte.  
Te hare olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal, DU RU DU RU DU RU DU RU.  
Hay que dar ese sentimiento, y cada momento vivirlo.  
Te hare olvidar, esa penas que te hacen mal, DU RU DU RU DU RU DU RU.  
Con el amor-wow-wow-wow. (Butter-Fly. Digimon)**_

_-Y volvemos a nuestra programación habitual- _Volvió a hablar la voz de la programación.

Estaban todos en el Living Room, la mayoría tenían las caras completamente pálidas y deshidratadas, y gran parte de ellos tenían la ropa o la piel… manchada.

-En vista que ya todos están reunidos, tengo que hacerles un anuncio.-Hablo Master Hand.-Dentro de poco será su primer desafío.

-¿Podemos hacerlo como en una semanita o dos?-Luigi le faltaba hidratarse mas, estaba mas pálido que la pared de tu habitación.

-No… de hecho el reto lo vendrá a poner alguien famoso de...-le interrumpieron

-¡Es Justin Bieber!-Gritaron Peach y Marth al unísono, dejando el dolor de estomago de lado.

-…no me dejaron terminar, vendrá alguien famoso de los videojuegos.

-aww…-Los dos se entristecieron.

-Em… y como es que Marth sabe de estas cosas es decir… ¿es de la era medieval no?-Interrogó Popo.

-En Los juegos de SSB la Era no importa, mientras te entres a chingadasos, todo está bien.-Dijo Master Hand.

-Oh si, esos buenos tiempos, donde solo éramos unos 12. Era genial, ahora tenemos que aguantarnos a los nuevos.- Mario comento con un toque de arrogancia.

-¿Entonces Mario, tu no me quieres aquí?-comenzó a sollozar la princesa Peach.

-¡No Peach, yo si te quiero! Es solo con los demás, a mi me alegra que tu estés entre todos nosotros.

-¡Muchas Gracias Mario!-Peach salto a Mario a darle un abrazo fuerte.

-Peach… bájate que me aplastas.-Intentaba zafarse del abrazo de algún Modo.

-¡¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?-La rabia invadió a Peach.

"_Maldita rubia Bi-polar"_ Pensaban la gran mayoría.

-¡No Peach, me malentendiste otra vez!-Pero por mas que intentara hacerla razonar Ella estaba enojadísima, tenia un enorme fondo de fuego y con Mario hecho chibi mientras ella lo opacaba; Kami-Sama sabrá de donde habrá sacado un sartén enorme y mando a Mario a Volar a los cielos.

-¡Noooooooooooooouuuuu!-Fue lo último que se escucho del fontanero antes de traspasar el techo y desaparecer en un destello diminuto en el cielo azulado.

-¡NEW RECORD!-Habló la voz que sale en HomeRun Contest, Peach hizo una pose de victoria.

Otra vez el destello apareció en el cielo pero esta vez Mario estaba cayendo de los cielos y cayo en la alberca del jardín.

**. . . . . . **

_-Ese Mario, ¡y yo que le quería! Se pasó de la raya al llamarme Gorda.-_Hacia un puchero en su confesionario Peach.

**. . . . . .**

Todos miraban la escena algo sorprendidos, y asustados a la vez. Peach volteó a ver a los demás con cara de pocos amigos y estos les recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Ejem… decía que al rato llega la persona que les hará el desafío y…-Master Hand Quedo en silencio y se escucho un sonido bastante raro, algo como una especie de cierra o algo así.-Al parecer ya llego.

-¡Weeeeeeeeheeeeee!-se oyó un grito desde lo lejos de la nada una criatura atravesó el techo y comenzó a chocar con todo, era una especie de tornado pequeño naranja, era algo completamente anormal.

-No puede ser…. ¡Es!

**. . . . . . .**

-Ups, se nos agoto el tiempo, para ver el desafio tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima emisión, lo sentimos.-Se disculpaba el presentador.-Ahora iré a matar a un Xolim si me disculpan, ¡Los veré la próxima emisión de Super Smash Big Brother Brawl!


	4. Primer desafio, los nominados

P.D.: a partir de que se terminen los desafíos las nominaciones serán pocas, no se pondrán todas, solo las necesarias. Los personajes invitados no serán de mi pertenencia, si no de sus dueños respectivos.

* * *

**4- Primer desafío, los nominados.**

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!-Exclamó Milox entrando al set azotando la puerta con una patada, mientras que con sus manos traía a espaldas un saco marrón. Su sonrisa se apagó al darse cuenta que solo estaba el equipo de grabación, los camarógrafos limpiando los lentes de sus cámaras y el del audio estaba bebiendo un poco de agua mientras el micrófono reposaba a un lado del sujeto, pero nadie mas, no había rastro de Akira, Misaki o Kaede, y la cosa se ponía peor: El publico había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Eh, que sucedió aquí?-Indagó al equipo, todos lo miraban con desinterés pero estaban obligados a responderle, después de todo ¿Quién les pagaba?

-Pues.-Habló uno de varios camarógrafos.- no se si lo notaste pero las hechiceras se fueron al igual que el publico.

-¡No! ¿Enserio? Seria mas productivo saber ¿Cómo se fueron?.

-Pues las hechiceras miraban a todos lados, se miraron entre si y dijeron: "La vida es demasiado corta para vivirla así" y desaparecieron en un "Poof" así bien a lo padrinos mágicos, y el publico… pues solo fueron a la puerta principal y salieron.

-¿Cómo salieron? La puerta tiene un dispositivo de seguridad de alta tecnología ¡Es imposible salir!

-¿Te refieres al clip?-una voz sonó, provenía del saco de Milox, este le dio una patada.-¡Auch!

-A callar erizo. Y no, no me refiero a ese dispositivo, me refiero al otro dispositivo. Al tablero numérico eléctrico; el cual yo soy el único que conoce la clave. ¿Cómo escaparon?

-¿Tu clave era 1234567?-Pregunto el tipo del audio.

-¿Q-q-qu-que? ¡No! ¿Como crees?-una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro mientras "disimuladamente" se acercaba hacia el tablero, tomo una vuelta y comenzó a sonar "beb beb beb beb beb". –¿Me crees un idiota?

-Es difícil no creerlo.-volvió a hablar el saco marrón.

-¿Que hay en el saco?

-Nuestro querido Xolim.-tomó el saco y le dio vuelta dejando caer al erizo azul con su típica bandana en la cabeza; Estaba amarrado de las manos y pies.

-¿Eso no ilegal?-Preguntó otro camarógrafo.

-Este programa es mas ilegal que un simple secuestro, Pancho.-Le respondió con arrogancia.

-¡Que me llamo Neko!

-Si si lo que digas. Además, es su OBLIGACION venir al trabajo.-miro de manera hostil a Xolim.

-¿No que me ibas a matar? Hazlo de una vez y acaba con mi sufrimiento.-habló desafiante.

-Nah, un asesinato es aun mas ilegal que este programa y el secuestro juntos… lo pensé mejor y no te voy a matar.

_-"…tengo un mal presentimiento de esto".-_Pensó Xolim.

-¡Muy bien, a trabajar!-Dicho esto la cámara enfoco al televisor donde se encontraba la imagen del titulo del programa.

**. . . . . . .**

-No puede ser…. ¡Es!

-¿Por qué repetimos eso de la última vez?-Cuestiono Lucas.-ya paso casi como dos semanas de haberlo dicho. Y aun ni sabemos quien es el tal coso este que esta girando como torbellino.

Todos vieron a Lucas, algunos lo miraron incrédulos de que el asustadizo de Lucas estuviera quejándose, no ere típico de él.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo Lucas?-Ness tomo a Lucas de la camiseta y comenzó a zarandearlo, el pobre se estaba mareando.

-¡Ness, el ES Lucas!-Llamó Master Hand desde su micrófono.

-Uy… lo siento.-Muy tarde para disculpas, Lucas tenia los ojos hechos remolinos y con mala cara.

-¿Podrían dejar de entretenerse y seguir con el programa? ¡no es fácil mantenerse girando durante casi 2 semanas!-Gritó el torbellino.

-¿y por que no has dejado de hacerlo?-preguntó Ike.

-oigan… ¿no han visto a Link?-Zelda estaba algo preocupada por el elfo, no le había visto en un buen rato. Pero nadie le presto atención.

-¡Buenos días habitantes!-Saludó el presentador desde su televisor, mientras que en el otro se encontraba Xolim sentado en una silla amarrado, intentando zafarse de alguna manera.

-¡miren chicos, Xolim volvió!-Exclamó felizmente Yoshi mientras saltaba de alegría.

-¿ah y no estas feliz de verme a mi?-Le inquirió el presentador.

-Con esa cara…-Comentó Lucario.

-¡Cierto! Te recomendaría una crema para…-Pero Peach fue interrumpida.

-Justo, quería hablar contigo Peach. Te llego una carta.-Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, apretó un botón y de la puerta de la casa Big Brother apareció una carta.

-¡Seguro es uno de mis muchos admiradores!

**. . . . . . **

_-A veces me gustaría que Peach apreciara lo que yo hago… un pastel y un beso en la mejilla no es suficiente ¡y mucho menos un simple gracias! Me gustaría que ella me diera su_-El confesionario de Mario se corto, es increíble que uno de los personajes más famoso de Nintendo diga ese tipo de cosas…

**. . . . . .**

-A ver, a ver ¿de quien es?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Creo que de un tal Zoroark, la verdad no se de quien rayos era-la mentira se le notaba a leguas.

-Dice_: "gorda, gorda, gorda."…_

Hubo un enorme silencio, Peach veía la carta con atención mientras que de fondo musical comenzaba a escucharse el Remix de "This is Sparta" y ella ponía una enorme mueca de disgusto y sus ojos se les veía un fuego voraz.

La rabia de Peach hizo aparición y rompió la carta en pedacitos; Kami-sama sabrá de donde habrá sacado un martillo de SSB y comenzaba a golpear lo primero que estuviera enfrente de ella. Los Smasher hacían lo posible por calmarla pero era imposible.

-Oigan les pregunte hace rato ¿si no han visto a link?-volvió a cuestionar Zelda.

-¡Concéntrate y quítale ese martillo antes de que salgamos todos sin pellejo de aquí!

Milox veía con una cara de autosatisfacción la escena, mientras que Xolim lo miraba de reojo, no es que no le gustara ver a esos idiotas pelearse o cosas así, sino que simplemente no le gustaba que el presentador se sintiera de lo mas cómodo; de algún modo logro zafarse de las ataduras, tomo dos micrófonos de quien sabe dónde y los unió creando un sonido agudo inaguantable, tanto como los smashers y Milox, les afectó el ruido provocado por los micrófonos.

-No seré el mas paciente de todos pero quiero que terminen esta ****** de una maldita vez. ¡El pobre de Crash Bandicoot lleva girando ahí dos semanas!-Xolim estaba harto de esperar a que continuaran con el programa, definitivamente no era paciente.

El presentador golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano-… idiota, se suponía que no debías decirles.-su tono de voz tenia una entonación de decepción.

-A ese ni le conocen en su casa.-Hablo Ganondorf.

-¿Qué no le conocen? Crash, deja de girar y preséntate.

El torbellino se detuvo, mostrando a un Bandicoot, de cabellera castaña alborotada, piel anaranjada, unos blue jeans y unos tenis rojos con negros, sus ojos se habían tornado remolinos por estar tanto tiempo girando y girando.

-Lo repito, a ese le conocen en su casa. -Ganondorf estaba de reproche otra vez.

-¡Hi!-Saludó Kirby moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos y con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que conoces a alguien?-indagó Fox, definitivamente el aura positiva de Kirby no era la del todo apropiada para el zorro.

-Eso se llama tener buenos modales, cosa que al parecer no tienes.-Nana se metió en la conversación, si es que se le podía llamar así.

-¡EJEM!-Xolim intentaba llamar la atención de los smasher-Como decía, el es Crash Bandicoot, el será quien les dirija en su primer desafío.

-¿Desafío?-Preguntó Marth.

-¡Llevan explicando eso desde hace dos o tres emisiones!-Le reclamó Luigi.

-Además, tú qué haces aquí Marth, ¡deberías estar limpiando el desastre que hicimos por tu comida!-Le gritó Ike.

**. . . . . .**

_-¿De que me vieron la cara, de sirvienta?. -_se desahogaba Marth en el confesionario.

_-Definitivamente esa sirvienta es de lo peor.-_comentó Bowser en el confesionario.

_-¿Por qué será que esa estúpida de la sirvienta será tan testaruda? En mi castillo ningún Toad se queja de nada.-_se decía a si misma Peach en el confesionario mientras se limaba las uñas.

**. . . . . . **

-Marth, deberías buscar el sentido de la responsabilidad, tienes que limpiar el desastre vomitivo que provoco tu comida.-Le inquirió Master Hand.

-¿Qué cuidar y dirigir de Altea no es suficiente responsabilidad?-Sugirió.

-A nadie le importa si diriges el país de las maravillas o de las quesadillas ¡Limpias eso porque si!-Milox tomo un control, que Kami-sama sabrá cuantos controles tendrá, y presiono el botón donde unas manos biónicas sacaron un uniforme rosado tipo Maid.

-¡¿Y quieren que use eso?!

-No es que queramos ¡es que debes!-Le reclamó la tortuga escupe fuego, alias Bowser.

-¡Lo limpiara después, ahora deben hacer el desafío!-Xolim parecía desesperado, al parecer quería terminar cuanto antes, mientras mas rápido menos esperaría para irse. -¡Bandicoot, Explícales el reto!

-¿Qué no era desafío?-Cuestionó Crash.

-¿A quien ****** le importa como lo llamen?-Dijeron al unisonito Milox y Xolim.

-Bueno pero no se enojen… ¡bien, síganme hacia el jardín!-Dicho esto, el hiperactivo Bandicoot se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza hacia el jardín, los habitantes no tenían opción que seguirles, era eso o aguantarse las quejas de los presentadores.

El jardín cambió por completo, la alberca había desaparecido, en vez de eso había una enorme ruleta gigante horizontal, sobrepasaba el tamaño de todos, y en cada una de las secciones de la ruleta había un signo de interrogación.

-¿Que se supone que es eso?-cuestionó Mario.

-Verán, este desafío me gusta llamarlo… "Ruleta Animal".

-¿Ruleta ani-que?-Ike quedo confundido con el nombre

.-Mal.

-Chanfle…

-¡Habitantes, esto no es una parodia de el Chapulin colorado!-se oyó la voz del presentador, puesto que estaban en el jardín donde no había Tv.-Bueno, yo me voy a vaguear por ahí, se los dejo a ustedes, a ti Crash, y a ti Master Hand. ¡Síganme los buenos!-Luego se escucho como el sonido de un micrófono cerrándose.

-Mira quien hablaba de parodia de Chapulin colorado…-Se escucho la voz de Xolim y ocurrió el mismo efecto sonoro anterior.

-Como les decía.-continuó la explicación el Bandicoot.-Este desafío consiste en algo muy sencillo. ¡Capturar animales!

-¡Ya gane!-Gritó Lucas tomando de la mano a Wolf.-¿Tengo inmunidad no?

-¡Esto es una discriminación a los animales!-Exclamaron Fox, Wolf, Yoshi, y Bowser.

Lucario estaba de los mas tranquilo, después de todo el no es un animal aquí, es un Pokemon; muy distintos.

-… si me dejan terminar de explicar. -Exigió Crash.- el método es sencillo; cada uno de ustedes entrara en la ruleta, dentro de ella hay muchos animales, de todo tipo, la idea, capturarlo con una red.-Termino con una sonrisa y enseñando un estereotipo de la red, era algo parecida a esa de Bob esponja. Luego de eso se escucharon todo tipo de sonidos animales conocidos por el hombre.

-¿Eso fue un elefante?-se alarmó Ike.

-Si… bien, continuo, la ruleta dará una vuelta y se abrirán las compuertas, deben entrar todos en una, adentro se encontraran con un animal al azar el cual deberán capturar, el que lo haga en el menor tiempo posible, recibe la inmunidad.

-¿Y el resto?-Preguntaron todo al unisonó todos.

-Irán a la nominación.

A la gran mayoría le recorrió un escalofrió, por un lado algunos estaban nerviosos de tener que irse, puesto que el hecho de querer saber que era ese tan mencionado "Premio secreto". Por otro lado estaban los que realmente querían irse y ser los nominados, esa casa los estaba volviendo locos.

-¿Get Ready?-Habló Master Hand muy parecido a la voz que sale SSBB-¡Go!

La ruleta comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, todos los habitantes estaban posicionados en diferentes direcciones alrededor de la ruleta. Cuando la ruleta se detuvo, cada uno tuvo una compuerta enfrente de ellos, apenas se abrieron entraron cada uno con su red para capturas.

**. . . . . .**

Y ahí estaba Zelda, con su red para capturas, mas bien un plagio de la red para medusas de bob esponja, pero eso no venia al caso, aun estando en medio de un desafío ella todavía se preguntaba "¿Dónde rayos se había metido Link?" ya habían pasado días desde de su desaparición. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido de un animal, para ser mas específicos la de un canino.

-¡Estoy armada! No tengo miedo de usar esto contra quien sea el que este aquí.-exclamo Zelda sosteniendo la red de capturas al revés…

Desde una esquina de la zona donde se encontraba apareció un pequeño lobo gris, y no, no era Wolf. Este canino tenia unos brillantes ojos azules y muy extraño tatuaje en toda la parte superior de su cabeza, parecía asustado o algo por el estilo.

_-"¡D`awwww, que mono!"-_Pensó la princesa de Hryule_-"Serás presa fácil, Inmunidad, aquí voy"-_Se abalanzó a contra el lobo. Alzo la red y la uso contra el lobo, por muy extraño que fuera el lobo no hizo resistencia alguna.

-Eso fue rápido…

**. . . . . .**

A diferencia de Zelda Luigi estaba teniendo un ligero problema… tenia que capturar un sapo.

-"Despacio, despacio…"-Pensaba el hermano cazafantasmas, estaba a punto de capturar al pequeño cuando…

-¡lo logre!-un gritó proveniente de Lucas se escucho hasta su zona, haciendo que Luigi hiciera un movimiento en falso logrando espantar al sapo.

-¡Diablos! ¿Tenias que gritar tan fuerte enano rubio?-Se quejó Luigi.

-¡No sabes lo difícil que es capturar una mariposa!

Luigi callo para atrás, ¿Quién diablos no podía capturar una mariposa? tanta fue la estupidez de ese comentario que ya ni siquiera quería capturar al sapo, después de todo ya de seguro le habían quitado la inmunidad.

**. . . . . . **

_-"Muy bien, Marth. No te asustes, es solo una oruga ¡Puedes con eso, eres un príncipe!"-_ se decía a si mismo en su mente, su cuerpo estaba temblando hasta el ultimo cabello, se acercaba lentamente mientras inclinaba su red de captura a una posición donde pudiera capturar a la oruga, la tal mencionada oruga giró la cabeza para mirar a Marth-¡No puedo no puedo! ¡Que asco!

**. . . . . .**

_-¡No es tan sencillo, pónganse en mi lugar!-_Hablaba Marth en su confesionario.

**. . . . . . **

Por otro lado teníamos a Lucario, que al parecer ya había terminado de capturar a su animal que era un elefante, ¿Cómo habrá hecho para que tuviera espacio en la red de capturas? Es un misterio…

-Mmm… este desafío se esta alargando demasiado. ¿Cuánto pueden tardar en capturar un mísero animal?- Comentó a si mismo mientras se daba un momento de meditación

**. . . ** **. . .**

-¿Esta lista Nana?-Preguntó uno de los ice Climbers.

-¡Claro Popo, a la de tres!-respondió

-uno

-dos…

-¡Tres!-Los ice climbes juntaron sus manos y con un poder increíble levantaron una enorme montaña congelada, el problema fue que no contaron que también afectaría también a las otras zonas de la ruleta, congelaron tanto a la pantera que tenían como animal de captura como a los demás animales de los otros smasher,

-¡Si, lo tenemos!

-¡escaladores idiotas!-Se escucho el grito de Wolf-Estaba a punto de coger al jaguar que me encomendaron ¡Y vienen ustedes y lo congelan!

-¡Cuidado chicos, Wolf es Zoofilico!-Gritó en broma Ness.

-¡No hablo de "coger" en **ese **sentido, quiero decir que estaba a punto de atraparlo con la red!

-¡Pero si Wolf es un lobo, no es Zoofilia, es su naturaleza!-Ganondorf le siguió la corriente a Ness, Ignorando el comentario de Wolf por completo.

-¡Dije que no era en ese sentido!

-¿Entonces Fox también es zoofilico?-Preguntó Kirby.

-¡A mi no me metan con Wolf y sus problemas de sexualidad!-Exigió el aludido. -Además, yo tengo una Krystal esperándome en Lylat System.

-¡Dejen de *******, mi paciencia esta al limite! Y tu Fox, A ti esa Krystal no te da ni…

-**¡TIME!**-Habló Master Hand-El desafío a finalizado, salgan de su zona de la ruleta y traigan a su animal capturado…. ¡Y dejen de hablar de eso que esto es un programa para toda la familia, y es todo un fastidio tener que censurar cada ****** que dicen ustedes!

**. . . . . . **

Los habitantes habían sido trasladados al Living Room. Donde no todos estaban felices, a diferencia de Lucas, Zelda, Mario, Lucario y los ice climbers, quienes fueron los que si capturaron a sus animales a diferencia del resto que no pudieron puesto que fueron congelados por los ice climbers.

-¡Wehe! Lo lograron, bueno no algunos.-Felicitó Crash.-felicito a Mario que capturo a una ardilla, Zelda que capturo un lobo, Lucas que capturo una mariposa y Lucario que capturo al elefante.

-¡¿Oye y nosotros?!-Se quejaron los ice climbers, enseñando a la pantera que estaba congelada en un cubo de hielo gigante.

-Chicos, creo que fui muy claro, dije que debían capturarlos… ¡PERO CON LA RED! Usar poderes podría sacarlos de la competencia automáticamente, deberían aprender de Lucario, su punto vale puesto que, además de haber usado sus poderes aurales, había puesto al elefante en la red, a diferencia de ustedes, su punto habría valido si la pantera hubiera estado en la red.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-La vida no es justa, además, por su culpa, casi todos perdimos.-Se quejó Ike.

Los ice climbers se ganaron muchas miradas de odio, definitivamente la habían puesto, el tiro por la culata.

-Bien, ahora quiero que presten atención.-Llamó Master Hand.- si miran la pantalla podrán ver el tiempo que le tomó a cada uno de los cuatro habitantes en capturar a su animal encomendado.-En el tv donde suele salir Milox se veía un canal donde había un taco y le estaban poniendo crema batida.-¡Idiotas de producción, ese es el canal de postres Mexicanos!-La Tv volvió a cambiar y esta vez la imagen se dividía en cuatro cuadros, en la primera imagen se veía a Lucario capturando a elefante, su tiempo fue de tan solo 13.45 Segundos. En la segunda imagen estaba Mario con la ardilla en la red, su tiempo fue de 37.45 segundos. En la tercera imagen estaba Lucas con la mariposa en su red su tiempo fue de 68.23 segundos en la captura. Y por ultimo estaba la imagen de Zelda donde estaba capturando al lobo, solo había durado 9.92 segundos.

-¡Yuhu! ¡Gane!-Celebraba la princesa de Hyrule.

-De hecho Zelda…-Habló Master hand- tu quedas descalificada.

-¿Qué? Pero si fui yo la que obtuvo a su animal en el menor tiempo.

-He ahí el problema, no capturaste a un animal… capturaste a Link.

-¿Qué?.-Zelda miro fijamente al lobo gris. Una magia crepuscular que solemos ver en Zelda: Twilight Princess hizo aparición y salieron esparcida por todos lados, transformando al lobo de Zelda en el héroe del reino.

-¡Link!.-Zelda parecía furiosa, que digo parecía, ¡lo estaba!-¡Por tu culpa perdí el desafío!

-¡Fue en contra de mi voluntad! Y… ¡Midna!

Una entidad flotante salía de la sombra de Link, una pequeña chica de cabello anaranjado con una mascara.

-¿Quiero que me expliques por que me transformaste?

-¡No es que quisiera!... me sobornaron con 2000 rupias…-Respondió Midna.

-¡Tu y yo vamos a tener una buena charla, me oyes!-Midna no quería seguir ahí y volvió a la sombra del héroe de Hyrule.

-Y por lo tanto Lucario gana y consigue la inmunidad.-Habló Crash.

De la nada una Smash Ball apareció flotando, fue directo a Lucario este la tomo con las manos y curiosamente sonó el efecto musical de Zelda al conseguir un objeto.

-¡Hey, ese es mi efecto sonoro!-Link se fue a llorar a una esquina, primero lo transformaban en un lobo en contra de su voluntad y ahora le quitaban el efecto musical de su juego.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me retire, Crash fuera.-Dicho esto volvió a ser un torbellino y salió disparado al cielo y callo en la calle que estaba enfrente de la casa Big Brother.

-Muy bien, es hora de nominar, dejen que les expliquen los presentadores.-Habló Master Hand, la Tv Volvió a cambiar y la otra se encendió, en la de Milox se veía a él tarareando una canción mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía una soda, cantaba como si estuviera ebrio o algo por el estilo.

-_En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy, besos de pasión ¡Que vuelan por la habitación!...-_Toma un respiro y cambia la canción.-_La pimienta picante te hace llorar, y la vainilla dulce no tocaras, déjame ser tu canela, el punto medio a saborear, te volveré loco, ¡ven a probar!_-Cantaba balanceándose de izquierda a derecha, a todos les callo una gota estilo anime de la nuca… ¿de verdad ese era su presentador? A diferencia de Milox, Xolim estaba durmiendo plácidamente, por no decir ruidosamente, mientras un poco de su baba caía en el micrófono de al lado.

-¡Hey!-Gritaron todos, Milox dejo de cantar y Xolim se despertaba lentamente.

-¡Hola! Veo que salieron vivos.-Dijo mientras lanzaba la lata de soda hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Mi ojo!-Gritó alguien.

-Usa esto.-Dicho esto saco un rollo de vendas y la aventó a cualquier otro lado.

-¡Mi otro ojo!

-Tienes una puntería de miedo.-Habló Bowser.

-Milox, es hora de que ellos nominen.

-¿Solo para eso me despiertan?-Xolim parecía estresado, como si no hubiera dormido en horas.

-Si lo que digas, bien les explicó la mecánica. Ustedes entraran uno por uno al confesionario eligiendo a dos habitantes que ustedes no quieran, si ustedes no lo desean no voten, no están obligados, pero así aumentan las posibilidades de que se puedan ir. Luego pasaran a la sala de nominación que verán después de que todos voten y les diremos quienes son los dos nominados a salir; ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a encargarme de Andy que por accidente lo deje ciego.

-¡Que me llamo Neko!

-¡Como te llames! Me invocan cuando sea necesario.-Dicho esto se levanto de su silla y salió de la cabina. -_It`s the beeest daaayy eee-veeee_rrr.-Y se fue cantando…

Todos se quedaban mirando a Xolim, el mencionado solo los veía indiferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?-Preguntó.

-No, nada, es solo que creímos que tu también te irías.-Hablo Fox.

-Me despertaron, para dormirme yo hay que esperar un buen rato. Pero por el momento vayan a votar.

**. . . . . .**

_-Tu definitivamente te tienes que ir, tu y tu comida vomitiva Marth, y tu también te iras Mario.-_Dijo Luigi en el confesionario.

-_Lo siento, me tendrán que perdonar ustedes dos pero congelaron al lagarto que iba a capturar Ice Climbers, y tu Bowser, roncas muy fuerte cuando duermes.-_Comento Ike desde su confesionario.

-_Te veré en Hyrule Link, no quiero que sigas aquí, me hiciste perder, y tu Marth, ¡Tu comida es terrible!-_Zelda estaba dando sus votos.

-_vaya, es una difícil decisión, todos son tan buenos._-Dijo inocente Lucas, mientras que afuera se escuchaba una guerra mundial completa._-Perdóname Marth, pero tu y tu comida se tienen que ir, al igual que Bowser, ¡ese monstruo me asusta!_

_-Link obvio que te vas, no es justo que tu no hayas hecho el desafío y te salgas con la tuya, así que hasta luego. Y tu también, No quería tener que hacer esto pero debo, lo siento mucho Peach.-_habló Mario.

-_Bowser y Link_.-Lucario fue muy breve.

**. . . . . .**

Y uno a uno fueron pasando, excepto claro los que no querían votar por alguien, todos tenían unas miradas muy serias, no sabían en realidad en quien confiar.

-Bueno parece que llegue a tiempo.-Habló Milox.-ahora se dirigirán a la sala de nominación. –Apretó un botón rojo y el suelo de la casa desapareció por completo haciendo que cayeran a un vacio enorme.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, no se estrellaron como muchos pensarían, cayeron bien parados y sin rasguño alguno, cayeron en forma de horizontal, cada uno al lado del otro, donde se encontraban ahora era una especie de pequeña pasarela, que al final del camino central se encontraba el icono simbólico del programa, frente a este se encontraban sentados plácidamente en un escritorio ambos presentadores y junto a ellos se encontraba Crash, que también está sentado

-Bienvenidos, aquí se decide si se mueren o no.-Bromeó Milox.

-Creí que eso era el purgatorio.-Habló Bowser.

-Pues esto es algo parecido. -Respondió Xolim

-Bien, ahora les diré lo que se hará a continuación, yo solo llamare a los habitantes que tuvieron votos a la nominación, cuando sean llamados se dirigirán al centro de la pasarela y se posaran el signo.

-Es ahí donde les diremos si estarán nominados a salir del big brother o no. Una vez nominados 2 de los habitantes significara que los que no fueron nombrados se salvaron.-Terminó Xolim de hablar.

Aunque pareciera extraño el programa parecía haberse tornado mas serio que antes, las caras de los presentadores y Crash no demostraban sonrisa alguna.

-Link.-Llamó Crash, el aludido casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando escucho su nombre, intento estar tranquilo y se poso en el centro de la pasarela.

-Tuviste un total de 3 votos, de los cuales todos decían que deberías ser expulsado por simplemente no haber participado en el desafío.-Le aclaró Xolim.

La tención se le subió a la cabeza, 3 personas entre todo el grupo no querían que estuviera ahí, y no sabia exactamente quienes eran

-Pero los votos fueron insuficientes para que fueras nominado, estas salvado.

-Ah.-El elfo volvió a respirar, la tención fue completamente diferente a lo que solía vivir en sus aventuras.

-Peach.-Llamó Xolim, la princesa imito y hizo lo mismo que link, posarse en la parte central de la pasarela.

-Tuviste un total de 2 votos, ambos decían que eras demasiado "fresa" como para poder seguir en la competencia, pero en vista de que tan solo fueron dos votos no te podemos nominar.-Le explicó Milox

Y pensar que casi se ponía a llorar, pensar que dos personas no le quieren por fresas, pero ahora estaba decidida a mejorar.

-Marth…-El príncipe paso al frente. Crash continuo.- Tuviste un total de 7 votos, de los cuales 5 dicen que deberías irte por casi asesinarlos con su comida, y 2 dicen que por que eres muy afeminado.

-Oh…-Marth no sabía que decir. Debería aceptarlo…. Lo de que no sabia cocinar, no de lo que era afeminado.

-Temo decirte que quedas nominado.-Siguió Xolim. Golpe bajo para Marth, primer día de nominación y era uno de los que estaba en peligro de salir de la casa. –Por favor vuelve con los demás.

-Bowser.-Llamó Milox. La tortuga fue directo a la pasarela.-Tuviste un total de 6 votos, de los cuales todos dicen que roncas mucho y que tienes poca paciencia, algo que la verdad yo no he notado durante estas emisiones.

-…-La verdad no parecía preocupado, estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que era la peor escoria existente.

-Aunque los votos no son suficientes para enviarte a nominación. Puedes volver a tu puesto.

-"Jajaja, ya sabía yo que no me podían echar". -salió sonriente a su puesto.

-Mario.-Hubo un enorme silencio, ¿quien podría querer a Mario fuera de esto? El aludido por Crash fue a la pasarela.- Tuviste un solo voto, aunque se que no es necesario llamarte a nominación, es obligatorio decirte que alguno de ellos te quieren fuera de la casa.

-Comprendo…gracias supongo.- Dicho esto volvió a su puesto…

-Ice Climbers.-Llamó Milox. Los dos hermanos fueron a al centro de la pasarela.- tuvieron un total de 9 votos, de los cuales todos decían que por su culpa gran parte de los habitantes habían perdido la oportunidad de ganar el desafío.

Se miraron entre ellos, la verdad 9 personas los querían fuera del concurso, y definitivamente había sido su error crear esa montaña helada para capturar a su animal asignado.

-Ustedes… quedan nominados.-Los dos abrieron bien los ojos, sus oídos no les engañaban, ellos dos, jugando como un equipo, debían someterse a una votación para ver si quien de entre Marth y ellos podían quedarse.-Esto quiere decir que el resto que no fueron nominados están a salvo, y por el momento no tienen a nadie que les desprecie. Pueden salir por la puerta que esta detrás y subiendo las escaleras volverán a la casa big brother.

Todos formaron una fila y salieron ordenada mente, algunos tenían una sonrisa de complacimiento, mientras que otros estaban tristes.

Los únicos presentes eran los presentadores, Crash y los nominados.

-Bien. -Milox se levanto de su asiento y miro fijamente a la cámara.-ustedes, el publico que nos esta viendo, serán los que decidirán quien de ellos, si Marth que fue nominado por tener mala experiencia cocinando y tener actitud afeminada, o si los Ice Climbers quienes fueron nominados por haber arruinado la oportunidad de ganar a los demás habitantes. solo ustedes con su voto lo decidirán, es momento de cortar nuestra emisión, se despide su presentador MiloxTheHedgehog, De su programa del momento: ¡Super Smash Big Brother Brawl!

* * *

Uf… ¡4.765 Palabras! Eso si que fue un trabajo, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con el episodio.


End file.
